Six Feet Under the Stars
by Red Princess
Summary: COMPLETE. He discovers that love can take any form...even that of a mere Rukongai peasant. Will she be able to shatter the icy barrier that surrounds his heart?
1. 00 Unbreakable

A/N: I've been wanting to do something like this for awhile now (even though I CANNOT write romance fics as it is...). As much as I like the Byakuya/Rukia pairing, I also support Byakuya/Hisana too. This will be their story, told in a collection of 10 drabblish (but chronological) chapters. Unlike my ATLA collection, these are going in order (somewhat) and will tell one story. This first "chapter" will be considered a prologue, hence its number #00.

Dedicated to my friend and "sister" Hisana-chan. :D

* * *

_**00. Unbreakable**_

------------

He can't help it - he is in love. It's undeniable.

He finds it amazing he could know what "love" truly feels like.

"True love" was supposedly something unattainable in his world.

_According to most, he was a "stoic man with a heart as thick and unbreakable as ice." That ice was believed to be impossible to melt. _

Yet, if that was true, how could _she _have found a way through that icy barrier, shattering it with her gentle words and touch?

_How? How could he have fallen for her?_

To him, it is quite simple. She is something "different", something he can't easily have.

_Being a noble, he could have access to any rich girl he wanted - along with more money, influence, and power._

But he finds that all he wants is her - a mere Rukongai _peasant_, of all people!

Just imagining the protests that would erupt from the Kuchiki elders stops his breath. And yet…


	2. 01 Dawn

**01. Dawn**

--------

The words cross his lips before he can stop himself - "Hisana, will you marry me?"

The small girl walking besides him stops abruptly, vainly trying to tell herself that she misheard him, that what he said was a _mistake _- after all, why would he want to marry someone like her?

_(But she can't deny it. The meaning is as clear as day.) _

_"Hisana, will you marry me?" _

Her violet eyes widen as their meaning sinks in; a dull pink flush spreads across her face.

He gracefully bends down, soiling his white robes on the ground beneath them, and offers his hand to her.

She holds out a trembling hand, softly whispering "I will".

_(And so breaks the icy barrier_). Capturing her petite form in his arms, he breathes in her sweet scent as a million thoughts race through his mind.

A calming wind blows through the gardens, sending sakura petals flying off the many trees surrounding them, swirling around the couple in their tight embrace.

(_He promises himself he will protect her with his life)_. He will never let her go.

(_But can he face the scorn and admonishment from the elders for choosing a common girl as his wife? Can he get rid of his precious "pride and dignity" and love her despite the disapproval of those who ruled his life?_)

Yes.

He would _do it for her_ now.


	3. 02 Normality

A/N: This chapter is the beginning of a series of flashback scenes ... hence the Japanese lettering and the obvious translation below. Then the story will cut back to their wedding day, and so forth. Confusing, yes?

* * *

_**02. Normality**_

記憶  
_-Memories-_

_--------_

It is a snowy winter night; the moon is high in the cloudy sky. A silent wind gently tousles his hair and haori as he makes his way down the dirt path, out on one of his infamous midnight walks.

His piercing gaze roams the shimmering white landscape before him: a vast winter wonderland - cold, frozen, untouched_. Just as usual. _

He lets out a sigh of relief - just being out here in the crisp night air clears his mind. No rules, no false pretenses, no annoying subordinates and servants looking after him in awe and fear, no nagging elders telling him day after day to pick a suitable wife and continue the Kuchiki line…._no one_.

Just him and the night_. Just as usual. _

(_But_….)

A movement catches his eye. Stiffening, he whirls around to face one of his sakura trees. A spark flares; a miniscule wavering flame ignites into the unforgiving cold air. Puffs of cloudy breath mix with gently falling snowflakes. A pink petal falls, landing beside a limp pale form on the ground. _A hand. _

With the lighting of that flame,_ normality _becomes a thing of the past.


	4. 03 Little Match Girl

_**03. Little Match Girl**_

記憶

_-Memories-_

------

Intrigued (and slightly angered), he slowly makes his way towards the sakura.

_(Who would __**dare**__ intrude in __**his**__ garden_?)

An odd sight meets his eye: a thinly clothed girl leaning against the tree, untidy raven hair spilling over her shivering bruised body, huddled around a little match stuck in the icy snow. Her violet gaze seems transfixed by the small flame - her only source of light and heat.

_A peasant, _he thinks.

"Rukia…." the whisper makes it way out of her lips - hoping, wanting, wishing. "Rukia…" she murmurs listlessly, rocking back and forth. A tear drops to the frozen ground.

Unintentionally, ice cracks; violet eyes dart up, startled, meeting his steady onyx gaze. The haori, the kenseikan, the scarf draped regally around his neck _… a noble._ Letting out a squeal of surprise, she hurriedly gets up, her face reddening in embarrassment, and runs out of the garden, never once looking back.

He stands still for a moment. _A peasant…what would a peasant be doing here?_

_Peasants belong in Rukongai._

Turning around abruptly, his haori extinguishes the tiny match flame in its wake as he makes his way back to his mansion, still lost in his thoughts.

---

That little spot by the sakura became a place more frequently visited. Night after night he would linger there, watching, waiting…she didn't come at first; but he would soon find that his waiting would be over.

The flame would soon ignite again.


	5. 04 Bloodmark

_**04. Bloodmark**_

記憶  
_-Memories-_

-------

After a trivial meeting with captains, he makes his way once again towards the sakura tree.

He tells himself his visits there are out of boredom, that he has nothing else to do.

But his heart tells him differently.

How he could have developed an …_"affection" _one might call it … for a girl (a peasant, at that!) whom he had watched for only a few seconds is completely beyond his comprehension.

He silently curses himself for feeling the need to find that peasant again and _protect_ her.

From who or what, he doesn't know.

Yet, the desire is all too strong in his heart.

---

It is again a starry winter night. The air is crisp against his skin; his breath makes icy puffs form in the sky.

He finds his legs automatically walking towards the sakura tree.

As he approaches, he notices a small light at the foot of the tree.

_A match._

Despite himself, his heart leaps in excitement. But when he reaches the sakura, there is no one there.

Looking down, he sees there is only the match, its flame wavering but refusing to burn out against the wind.

_Suddenly - a crack; a shot; a scream pierces into the night sky. _

His head whips up, instantly locating the sound -- just outside the walls of his garden. His feet seem like they are glued to the frozen ground. Should he investigate? Should he turn his back?

As he hesitates, his eyes wander back to the match. It is then that he notices the drops of red scattered around it _- blood_.

And past the blood, signs of struggle written clearly in the snow.

Suddenly, the screams seem so much clearer and much louder. Before he can stop himself, he unsheathes his sword and makes his way out.

The screams grow desperate.

_I'm coming, _he tells her.


	6. 05 Rescue

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, and sorry for the rather late update! I've been busy with midterms and such, so inspiration for this fic has been pretty low. I finally started working on it again today during one of my classes, and I figured I might as well post it before I have to go on the overnight tomorrow for school (we're going to a monastary! whoop! fun, much? xP) Bleh.

Hope you like -

* * *

05. Rescue

記憶

_-Memories-_

-------

The screams (_desperate_, _calling_) pierce his ears as he shun-poes his way towards the noise.

_I'm coming_, he tells the nameless girl.

(He knows nothing about her…yet, he is going to save her.)

_Why? _he wonders, asking himself.

He question disappears as quickly as he turns a corner, his normal impassive onyx eyes widening in shock upon a devastating sight.

Two violet orbs crack open weakly from the icy ground, staring at his blurry figure. No recognition sparks in them. A moan escapes from her bloodied lips; her pale hand falls from her slashed, reddened front to the soiled snow beneath her. (_Stained with her own blood.)_

His gaze moves to two men hunched above her, their putrid breath spilling out into the crisp night air, their squinted gray eyes staring at the girl beneath them with a sickening bloodlust. Yet to notice his presence, one of them raised a knife above her already marred arm, ready to plunge it into her fair skin once again.

Unintentionally, his reitsu flares up in anger, causing the girl's attackers to snap their heads up. Their bloodshot eyes meet his piercing stare.

Anger boils up in his veins as his hand swiftly reaches to his sword, unsheathing it.

Too late, the two men immediately drop their weapons, backing away from the girl's limp form.

His whisper is clearly heard through the still air: "_Scatter, Senbonsakura_".

Screams (this time, he inwardly smirks, _male_ screams) pierce through the night as thousands of lithe but deadly pink petals make their permanent marks on the attackers' skin.

The two men drop on the icy ground, unmoving…not breathing.

He quickly sheathes his sword and swiftly makes his way to the motionless form of the girl. Looking closer, he is able to see a faint rise and fall of her bloodied chest.

Without thinking twice, he lifts her up in his arms and shun-poes back to his manor.


	7. 06 Cleanse

A/n: Sorry for the ever so sparse updates! I had a case of writers' block for this chapter; however, I hope its length makes up for this late update (this is supposed to be a _drabble _collection but this chapter is a little longer than that...) So please, enjoy - and leave a review! 

* * *

**06. Cleanse**

記憶

_-Memories-_

He feels his heart sink at Unohana's words. 

"Kuchiki taichou, I'm sorry to say the girl is in very critical condition. She has lost a lot of blood…" 

His hand stiffens at his side as he narrows his cool grey eyes. "May I see her?" he asks in his clipped, superior voice. (He doesn't really need to bother. Unohana wouldn't dare refuse _him_, anyway.) 

Her gentle, understanding nod sends him turning abruptly (_without a word of thanks_) and quickly locating the room where the girl was resting.

For a moment, he feels gratitude towards Unohana for not asking any questions (_but it's not like he could, or would, express this to her_). There was only a faint trace of surprise in her eyes when he had gone to her with a strange girl in his arms; she had merely reassured him, "I will see what I can do." After numerous checks and diagnoses, she had allowed the girl to rest in his manor (_despite the facts that she was clearly a runaway, her garments betraying her low status – and he was a Kuchiki noble_). 

He sighs in weariness and walks into the room quietly (_as if not to disturb her unmoving form_). From far away, she seems to be sleeping peacefully, her eyes (_that had been wide with fear_) shut tight, her chest rising and falling slowly…so slowly. However, her clothes are torn in various places where her attackers' knives had sliced through, piercing her skin. As he walks closer, his breath hitches in his throat as he sees the streaks of dried blood that stain her body. 

Frowning, he thinks how horribly those reddish-black streaks contrast with her delicate skin. After standing by her side in silence, he decides they must be rid of – and because no one else is around, he decides he will do it himself. Looking around, he notices a clean cloth hanging on a hook by the bed; he takes it and walks into the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. He wets the cloth and brings it back to her, placing it right above her forehead. 

He hesitates, the damp cloth chilling his fingers as he realizes how simply _improper_ this situation is – a Kuchiki noble would never "sully" his hands on a peasant girl. Sighing once more, he grimaces (_a rare sign of emotion from him_) and gently presses the cloth onto her forehead. Slowly but surely, he runs the cloth over her face, down her neck, and down further (_all the while trying to ignore the drops of sweat forming on his body and trying to only think about how he must get rid of those tainting streaks_). 

As the cloth reaches the place where her attackers' knives had torn through her dress and into the delicate flesh of her side, she stirs from its damp, cooling touch. 

Once again, he feels his breath hitching in his throat, though from _relief_ this time, not _disgust_. His heart beat quickens (_no matter how hard he tries to calm himself_) as the girl lets out a low, pain-laced moan. 

Violet eyes flicker open; confusion is evident in them as they dart around, taking in their surroundings – the soft, king-sized bed she lay on, the richly carved furniture surrounding her. And then they fall on him. The haori, the kenseikan, the scarf draped regally around his neck…his hand frozen by her partially exposed side…; her eyes widen in shock (_recognition flashes_) as a loud gasp escapes from her mouth. Though wounded, she tries to struggle away from his imposing form and buries herself underneath the silky sheets, a blush evident on her cheeks. 

At the same time, he instantly drops the cloth and unsteadily backs away, cursing himself for attempting to wipe away the blood _there_. 

_Kuchiki's don't do such things_. _Kuchiki's don't help peasants. _

An enveloping, awkward silence fills the gap between them, their breathing being the only sound heard (_each of them looking anywhere but at each other_).

_Say something! _his mind screams. _Apologize! Don't just stand there! _

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. (_He finds it ironic how he can berate any of his subordinates but he can't even say a simple word to this girl._)

Before the moment could get any worse, he hears a shaking, timid voice whisper, "Th-thank you." His eyes dart back to hers, and instantly he finds himself drowning in pools of violet. 

"…You're welcome," he mutters, unaccustomed to saying such things. There is another pause, and, to hide his embarrassment, he bends down to pick up the cloth he dropped and places it on a bedside table. 

He swears he hears a small breath of laugher escape her lips, as if she can sense his discomfort and finds it amusing. (_How dare she mock him!_) Instantly, he straightens up and clears his throat formally, wanting to take over the uncomfortable situation he had found himself in. 

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he announces, instantly regretting how authoritative his voice sounds. Still, it's a start. (_Names, introductions…then what_?)

The girl sits up straighter, her eyes shining in mild laughter (_as if she can see past his façade…_) "Hisana," she says, imitating his important tone of voice. "Just Hisana."


	8. 07 Beginning

A/N: Shoot me. It's been forever, I know. Stupid writers' block… (Really, who needs it?) I still have such a bad case it was all I could do to write up this crap chapter. (A lie. I've been busy working on my other story, Underclass Heroes.)

This chapter is dedicated to Juud (my ever-faithful reviewer) and brokensocks (who reminded me about updating this story over on deviantART. Thanks a lot!).

* * *

**07. Beginning**

記憶

_-Memories-_

--

He tried to avoid running into her. He really did. Still, it's a small wonder how he just happened to catch her in his gardens, humming a soft tune under her breath.

Her violet eyes were always gazing off into space. She seemed comfortable, at ease with her surroundings… that is, until _he_ walked up behind her, always catching her off guard. A startled gasp would escape her lips, and her body would automatically tense up.

He involuntarily cringed when she did this. What was it about his presence that made her so worried? Sure, he was a noble. A Kuchiki noble at that. Add the fact that he was the feared captain of the 6th division on top of that, and sure he was an intimidating person… But this girl didn't even know all that about him!

It's not like she knew _anything_ about him at all (aside from his name), since the two of them have failed to have a proper conversation ever since his attempted gesture of kindness. That was two weeks ago.

All he wants to do is have a normal talk with her, person to person. He has never taken this much interest in another person before, namely a _woman_; still, he can't help it. There's something about her nature that just intrigues him.

Is it, perhaps, her quietness? Her reserve? The way she always seemed to be dreaming; how she didn't seem like part of this world? Or was it, perhaps, the spark in her eyes when she had told him her name?

Her name…

_Hisana. Just Hisana. _

He quietly approaches her once again as he always does. Her body (clothed in one of his mother's handed-down kimonos) is stiff but her eyes, as usual, are distant. The sun is setting and it is almost time to eat, yet she is still out here, staring aimlessly at the numerous, blooming sakura trees in his garden.

"Do you… do you like them?" he asks, looking down at her curiously.

She gives a start, jolting out of her thoughts and glancing up at him quickly. "Excuse me?" she asks quietly, confused. Her violet gaze darts downwards again, staring at the grass demurely.

He clears his throat and diverts his eyes from her, instead staring at a pink petal on one of the trees. "The sakura. Do they please you?"

"O-oh, yes…" she murmurs, slightly surprised. "Very much."

"I - … I'm glad," he manages, uncomfortable, unused to small talk.

Silence spreads out between them once more, each person unwilling (unsure) to ask the million questions that are racing through their mind. The smell of dinner wafts out to the two of them, beckoning both of them inside.

Unable to get out a simple '_good night_', he leaves first. When he turns around at the door, one foot inside of his mansion, he can see her silhouette still sitting there, right among the swaying sakura trees.

_Do you like them? _

…_Very much. _

He smiles to himself. A simple question; a simple answer. All small talk; superficial; meaningless.

Still, it's the start of something.


	9. 08 Hints

**08. Hints**

記憶

_-Memories-_

--

It is through small encounters like these – ones of small talk and nonchalance – that he begins to get to know her, pick up things about her nature that he stores away for future reference (_whatever the future may hold_).

One by one, the servants start to notice how their master spends more and more of his spare time out in his gardens, his silhouette mingling with that of the lowly peasant girl, who he still insists needs time to heal (_it's been a month now_, one disgruntled female noted). Many are tempted to share this little tidbit of information with the Kuchiki elders, who would be sure to put Byakuya in his place… yet, none of them do. Not even the females, Byakuya's loyal fans to whom he never spared a glance to.

Is it because they fear their master's rage more than that of the elders'? Or is it because, though they would hate to admit it, this is the happiest they've ever seen him and they would feel incredibly guilty if they did anything to ruin that bliss?

Perhaps "happy" is a bit of an overstatement, with him being the infamous stoic Captain Kuchiki. Of course, he is always careful to control his emotions around his subordinates, never letting a trace of them show on his perfect, placid face. However, his faithful servants, having served in the Kuchiki household their whole lives (however short), know better.

Over the past few days, they have been able to pick up little things that prove to them that their master is, for once, strangely content with his life. It shows in his little nods of acknowledgment and murmured greetings or gratitude. Most of all, though, it shows in the decreasing lines of stress that constantly flawed his pale skin (mostly after a meeting with the elders, no doubt discussing his lack of a wife) before _she _came along.

To most of them, she seemed like an under-ordinary peasant, with nothing special about her except for her eyes… her large, vibrant violet eyes. Besides that, she was quiet and humble (to be expected. After all, she was in the presence of a _Kuchiki_), but most noticeably, oddly frail and disconnected. None could fathom why their master chose to spend his time being with her, taking care of her, and not to mention _talking_ with her!

Still, as dusk approached every day, there he was out among his sakura – undeniably entranced by the young girl beside him. What really sent some (okay, all) of his servants over the edge was the night when he insisted that she dine with him for his evening meal. Some who were unfortunate enough to be holding dishes of food at the time nearly dropped them in shock, their mouths dropping open. Imagine, a Kuchiki noble dining with a peasant girl!

That night, gossip abounded in the servants' quarters; bets were made and money (however little) wagered. How long before their master asked her the question? How long before they had to bow down to someone no greater than themselves? How long before the peasant became Lady Kuchiki?

The time is coming sooner than any of them would like it to.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I apoligize for the lack of interaction between Byakuya and Hisana. I needed to get a chapter in which focuses on the thoughts of "outsiders", or the Kuchiki servants.

-ahem- Anyway, only 2 more chapters to go for this fic! To celebrate, my friend and fellow fanfic author hisanachan and I got together to do a few AU Rukia and Hisana cosplay shots (which I am currently posting on my deviantART). I also had something in mind for a sort of "promo picture" for this fanfic, and so I got hisanachan to pose for me. ;D For those who are interested (probably no one), I've posted the link to my deviantART on my profile, so feel free to check out the picture there (for some reason, I can't just copy it into my author's notes) and let me know what you think!


	10. 09 Talks

**09. Talks**

記憶

_-Memories-_

--

He hears them talking. He knows they're about to burst with curiosity. You see, they're not very good at hiding their feelings (unlike him).

It's all too obvious they've been spying on him, gossiping about him. They don't try to hide their views of Hisana, never passing up the chance to stare at her, either disapprovingly or wonderingly, when she is in his company.

He hears them talking about such things as _a proposal_ and _the wedding_, even catching the phrase _Lady Kuchiki_ here and there.

It seems to him like they can't wait until he asks the question.

He, on the other hand, _can_.

It's not like he doesn't want Hisana to be a permanent part of his life; heaven knows, he thinks she already is. It's just that the thought of talking to the elders is enough to make his stomach churn.

Imagine, Captain Kuchiki too cowardly to ask a group of elders for their assent!

He's surprised none of the servants has let the word of his… _infatuation_, shall we say, slip to the Kuchiki heads already. What were they waiting for? While he views this as a good thing because it shows their loyalty to him, sometimes he wonders if perhaps it'd be a whole lot easier if _they_ ended up telling the elders. At least it would save him the trouble.

But what is he _thinking_? Hearing this news from lowly servants would just be viewed as a scandal, something tarnishing to the Kuchiki name!

He stops abruptly in his tracks at this thought, coming to realize he has unconsciously walked to his gardens. She is not here anymore for it is nighttime, the moon already high in the sky. Taking a deep breath, the sent of his sakura reaches him. It calms him somewhat, stilling the turbulent thoughts in his head.

Time is running out, he knows. It's just a matter of time before the elders hear about his current predicament and making up his mind for him. Knowing them, they would tell him to throw Hisana out, and all his worries will be gone.

It's as simple as that.

But he can't bring himself to watch that happen. No, he will not let that happen. He knows he has to talk to the elders _soon_… but he can't bring himself to do it.

_You're being ridiculous_, a ringing voice scolds in his head.

At the sound of this voice, his breath catches involuntarily. He hasn't heard from _her_ voice since…

_Since your mother passed away, yes. _

He slowly nods, remembering. "That was a long time ago," he states, his voice betraying no implications of his sadness.

_Yes… yes, it was. _

"So why choose to talk to me _now_ after all these years, Senbonzakura?"

_I think you know why_, his zanpakutou's spirit answers in that irksome matter-of-fact way.

"You're not here to convince me to talk to the elders, are you?" he asks sardonically, a frown gracing his features.

_No, no_. He can almost see the gentle spirit shaking her head delicately, making sakura petals flutter down from her long, wavy hair in dancing trails. _I'm here to tell you that you're going to talk to the elders… whether you like it or not. _

His eyes widen ever so slightly, surprised by Senbonzakura's response. It wasn't like her to speak so…forcefully.

_Listen_, she instructs, her musical voice hardening a fraction. _I'm telling you go to talk to the elders because that's what will be best for you. Have you forgotten I'm always with you, whether or not you hear from me? I've seen with my own eyes how happy you are around Hisana and I haven't seen you this happy since before your mother passed away. _

He acknowledges this fact, knowing it to be true himself. There is something about being with Hisana which makes him feel so… at ease. And in _his_ life, that's rare.

_I want you do go talk to the elders tomorrow morning, _Senbonzakura orders. Then, in a gentler tone: _You know I'm only doing this because I know what's best for you. Remember, I can be considered a version of your conscience. _

"I've never had a conversation with my conscience before," he lightly remarks.

Senbonzakura lets out a delicate laugh, like the sigh of wind. _Oh, you can be so amusing sometimes, even with your dull sense of humor._

"…Thanks."

_You're welcome, _Senbonzakura promptly replies to her wielder's rare show of sarcasm. Then she continues, her words flowing out like a gentle stream. _Despite your humorless demeanor, Hisana seems to have some promising qualities in you. She's lonely, and you know that. Someone as fragile as her needs to be cared for…unselfishly, and lovingly. Can you do that?_

Can he do that? Someone like him – cold, distant, unforgiving – love and care for someone like her? He thinks he can.

He hopes he can.

_I'll leave you to your thoughts now, then, _whispers Senbonzakura, her voice starting to fade away into the night. _Don't be nervous about talking to the elders; just stay calm and everything will be fine._

He somehow doubts that, but doesn't voice his thoughts to his zanpakutou.

_Till next time… _

Next time… next time, he thinks, this will be all over. He will be married to Hisana and not disowned by his own family. …Or maybe if they _did_ disown him, he could elope with Hisana somewhere where they wouldn't be bothered (not that there were many choice places in the Soul Society) and so he wouldn't have to continue to abide by the Kuchiki clan's constricting rules.

…But perhaps he's getting a little too carried away.

He lets out yet another sigh and turns around, starting to make his way back to the manor. As long as Hisana becomes a permanent part of his life, he will be happy. Now… best get some rest, or else he will surely not be able to "stay calm" when talking to the elders.


	11. 10 Full Circle

**10. Full Circle  
****Back at the Beginning, Onto Forever**

**-------**

_Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together amongst the stars._

-------

The day arrives sooner than he thought it would. He's surprised the elders consented (however grudgingly) to his wedding a commoner. It took him a few tries to explain himself correctly without losing his temper. Mind you, he was _very _tempted at one point to whip out Senbonzakura.

Yet… the elders (those annoyingly narrow-minded pathetic excuses for leaders) are still breathing. And here he is, in one piece, Hisana by his side.

How? He doesn't even know himself.

…Perhaps there _are_ such things as miracles.

- - -

It's just the two of them, plus a priest.

_Hisana had asked him if he planned on inviting anyone. He, being a highly influential person in the Soul Society, would surely want his friends to share in his special day, right? Not likely. Large crowds and celebrations were not his kind of thing._

The odd trio – Lord Kuchiki, his soon to be wife, and a shriveled holy man – slowly walk out to the gardens of the manor. The wind is blowing gently through the trees, making cherry blossoms dance around their faces and land in their hair. It matches well with their clothes, makeshift wedding robes of red and white.

They are standing in the spot where he first spotted Hisana on his one of his routine midnight walks. She had been huddled under the very tree they were now by, clinging to warmth from a single match stick. It was that night that marked the end of all normality in whatever lives they were living.

_Given the circumstances of their meeting and engagement, they had not felt it necessary to follow the customary betrothal steps, buy proper wedding garments, or prepare excessively for this day. Not only that, but neither of them was sporting a ring (surprising, given how Byakuya could certainly afford two), nor were they looking forward to a honeymoon after they were wed. Still, they hired a priest for this day, if only to bring one small ounce of 'normal' into their unorthodox wedding. _

They view him as their saving grace – quite literally, as he is now blessing them. Byakuya finds it quite ironic how they chose a priest of all custom wedding icons, when the last thing they really need is for their souls to be saved. Soul Society is, after all, what humans might view as 'heaven'.

Heaven indeed. Aside from the priest's rhythmic murmur of prayers, there are no other voices to be heard. He can hear Hisana's gentle breathing by his side; her hand is warm in his.

It is peaceful.

_He was glad the elders chose not to impose themselves in this affair. Given he was marrying a 'worthy' girl under 'normal' circumstances, they would have organized this wedding themselves, making sure the 'happy couple' got the best of the best – a ceremony to be remembered by all, one that would show off the prestige and wealth of the family. Such is the Kuchiki clan's way of doing things. You get all the material wealth you could ever want, and all the elders ask for in return are an heir and your unwavering obedience. _

He knows he is breaking everything the Kuchiki clan values by joining in a quiet act of matrimony with a peasant. No overblown rituals, ceremonies, fake smiles, or empty words; just him, and her, and their simple happiness of being in each other's company.

The priest finishes his stream of prayers with a resigned sigh. "May you experience every happiness throughout your married life," her murmurs sincerely, stepping back. His job is done.

Byakuya feels a sudden rush of adrenaline, something he only experiences right before fights against an enemy. His thoughts come in a whirlwind, making him feel momentarily lightheaded. _It's over. We're married. I've done it. _He realizes he feels extremely happy; in fact, he doesn't remember ever feeling _this_ joyful before.

In a rare show of genuine emotion, he lifts Hisana up, bridal-style. She gasps, startled, and proceeds to blush a deep shade of red, all the while protesting weakly against his actions.

"B-Byakuya-sama, please--"

But he ignores her, and swings his new wife around in a joyful circle. As his garden turns into shades of pink, white, and green around him, he laughs (oh, if only the elders could hear him now). Hisana soon joins in, giggling profusely.

And amid the cherry blossom trees and their laughter, he swears he hears the high, musical notes of Senbonzakura's voice, joining in on their moment of triumph.

-------

_And so you called and courted fiercely  
__You reached out, entirely fearless  
__And yet you knew of reservation and how it serves  
__You were up for this but not totally  
__And so you fell and you're intact  
__You dove in and you're still breathing  
__I salute you for your courage  
__And I applaud your perseverance_

-------

_There's always room for two, six feet under the stars._

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's it! We've reached the end of this little story. Surprised? Sad? Mad? I sure hope not. (Hopefully all the cheese in those last few paragraphs didn't make you pass out or anything.)  
This was my first time wrapping up a fanfiction of mine (not to mention, this was my first time writing a romance fanfic in general!) and I hope I did alright. I'd really hate to disappoint you guys at the last chapter...

The beginning quote came from some website, and the person who said it wasn't cited for some reason. The first quote at the end is from "Surrendering" by Alanis Morissette. The second quote is from "Six Feet Under the Stars" by All Time Low. These are both really awesome songs (and the ones that inspired me to write this fanfic!) so I recommend that you give them a try. Listening won't hurt you!

It took me a little under a year (by one month, actually) to finish this, so thanks to all those who stuck with my crappy updating skills - my reviewers, story alert-ers, and favorite-ers. You really kept me going; without you, I probably would have abandoned this story. But, thanks to all the positive feedback I recieved, that (thankfully) didn't happen. (Hey, who knows - I might turn out another ByakuHisa story in the future! xP)

Lastly, one final request: please review and let me know what you thought!

Till next time,  
Red Princess


End file.
